1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clothes drying rack adapted to be permanently fixed to a ceiling and adjacent walls over a bathtub. The rack is made of rigid elements. The rack includes a frame with supporting means which are slidingly mounted on the frame. The points of attachment of the supporting means with the ceiling and the walls can be adjusted for more solid gripping points.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,455 uses a flexible line which is attached to opposite walls. The points of fixation are automatically aligned with the central axis to the hanger.
In Canadian Pat. No. 234,933, the clothes drying rack is suspended from above along an unadjustably fixed central axis relative to the perimeter of the rack.
No patent was found on clothes drying rack in which the points of fixation vary relative to the perimeter of the rack.